


Game Changing

by katie_delaney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_delaney/pseuds/katie_delaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The students of Hogwarts have a little game they like to play, and Harry and Draco have found themselves in the middle. This is a little ridiculous, just to warn you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Changing

Draco gave Harry a self assured smile across the circle. Harry thought if it wasn’t for the mats separating them he’d have smashed his smug face in a long time ago. That was against the rules of course, though he and Malfoy had yet to compete against each other. 

The club had formed several months ago, the stress of their exams and the looming war forcing the students to find some way of letting off steam. It had started not quite innocently as a challenge between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin that had turned into a game, that needed a third party to judge, word had travelled and their little group had been formed.

The game had developed, Harry wasn’t sure now how it had started, or how he’d even got involved, but he knew one thing, he was going to win. He returned Malfoy’s self assured smirk, though it only caused Malfoy’s grin to widen. He could feel a tense silence settling around the circle, everyone knew that Malfoy and Harry were the only ones who’d never been beaten, and that it was their turn next.

The game was fairly simple. No wands allowed, brute force and strength only, whoever managed to pin the other to the floor for five seconds won, this was made trickier as the mats were mostly covered in oil. There were three rounds; best of three won the rounds, and that, essentially meant that the winner got to fuck the loser. In front of the rest of the group, if they wanted.

Harry wouldn’t have believed anyone if they’d told him he’d ever become part of such a thing, he’d never had any particular inkling towards men, but he told himself that wasn’t what it was about. It was about winning, it just happened to come with a pleasurable reward if you won. Not that he’d had the experience of losing yet, but the boys he’d lost against never seemed particularly disappointed. Harry had a feeling that on occasion they’d been trying to lose.

He doubted Malfoy would do such a thing though. He’d seen Malfoy fucking other boys, and enthusiastic didn’t quite cover it. Malfoy was a predator, living off the thrill of getting himself off...he was sure by the way he moaned, the way his eyes sparkled when he won, that he must barely think of anything else.

He had tried not to notice that he seemed to pay the most attention when Malfoy was playing. Tried to pretend he was interested in the game and wasn’t just staring at the oil making his beautiful pale skin glint, at his toned chest, his perfect abs...Harry wasn’t sure if there was a part of Malfoy that wasn’t perfect. Apart from of course his personality, but that was fairly irrelevant in this kind of game.

It had become increasingly apparent that he and Malfoy were going to be the only ones left undefeated and Malfoy had started staring at him while he was...enjoying his prize when he won. Harry didn’t dare look at him when he won. He looked down instead, away from Malfoy’s challenging gaze.

“Right then boys...you have five minutes to get ready.”

Harry and Malfoy walked over to the changing rooms that the room of requirement had created for them. ‘Changing rooms’ was a bit of an odd name for them, although stripping rooms didn’t sound too good either. The rules were you left all your clothes and your wand in the changing rooms, prepared yourself (you were meant to assume you would lose, to save time after the match) and came back out.

Harry stood opposite Malfoy in the changing rooms and started to take his top off.

“Oh, Potter, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to fuck you...”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Feeling cocky for a change, Malfoy?”

Malfoy threw him a charming smile and Harry tried not to let it go straight to his cock. He needed to admit to himself that he fancied him, then he could work with it and Malfoy couldn’t use it as a weakness to exploit when they were fighting.

Malfoy walked over to him, already half naked and hooked his thumbs through Harry’s belt loops.

“Do you want me to help prepare you? Cos I would love to feel how tight you’re gonna be around my cock...”

Harry put his hands on his chest and pushed him back, though he couldn’t seem to take his hands away from Malfoy’s chest straight away. Malfoy raised his eyebrows at him with a small smile and Harry pushed him away from him again, harder this time.

“I don’t think I’ll bother, if it’s all the same to you, I’m feeling pretty confident.”

“Are you sure?” Draco asked him with false concern, casually pulling down his trousers and boxers and stepping out of them. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you...”

“Very sure, thanks.” Harry glowered at him. Malfoy just winked at him before turning round and walking out of the changing rooms. Harry rolled his eyes and stepped out of his trousers, leaving his wand next to Malfoy’s on the bench. He vaguely thought of preparing himself but decided he wasn’t going to give the smug bastard the satisfaction.

He walked back out, taking his place opposite Malfoy on the other side of the mats. He winced as he felt the cold trickle of oil down his back and reluctantly held out his hands to have oil poured on them and saw Malfoy do the same. He could never remember who thought up bringing oil into the situation but he cursed them every time he went to grab and slipped, for every time he went flying and felt Malfoy sneering at him.

They both stepped forward and Harry thanked god he didn’t slip on his first step. The room was hushed, it was unnerving, usually it was full of jeering and shouting, people backing whoever they’d bet on this time. He wondered quite how many bets had been placed on them today, and more importantly which way they’d been placing them.

Harry still felt awkward after all this time standing naked waiting; but he’d noticed before that Malfoy seemed to revel in it. That he stood there happily, hands on his hips, feeling longing glances wash over him.

“Okay, ready?”

“Always,” Malfoy said, practically leering at Harry over the mats.

Harry just nodded, he didn’t see the need for all Malfoy’s talk.

“Okay, go.”

Harry was watching Malfoy carefully and easily dodged out of his way as he lunged for him. Harry grabbed Malfoy’s waist and tried to pull him backwards but his hands slipped, sending him crashing to the floor. He rolled over quickly as Malfoy lunged down at the place where he was a few seconds ago, ending up face down on the mat. Harry took his advantage quickly and rolled on top of him, using his slightly wider build to pin him to the ground. He grabbed Malfoy’s wrists and pinned them to the floor with strength he didn’t know he had.

He could hear Malfoy swearing underneath him, and was all too aware of how hard his cock was as it pressed into Malfoy’s back. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

“...4....5...Potter’s round!”

There was various cheering and jeering but he barely heard it, he just stepped back up and off Malfoy, focused on his task. If he got the next one, Malfoy would be his, and he could finally teach that bloody Slytherin a lesson. Not to mention he could have his hands all over that gorgeous body....he closed his eyes and tried to focus.

He opened his eyes again and looked at Malfoy. All of the smirk and playfulness had gone out of his stare, now he was just glowering at him. Furious at him for showing him up.

“and...go!”

Harry wasn’t ready, his eyes had been lingering somewhere below Malfoy’s waist and before he knew it Malfoy had kicked his feet from under him and he was lying smack on his back. He winced and tried to roll out of Malfoy’s reach but he was too quick and Malfoy was lying flush on top of him, his nails biting into Harry’s wrists with the effort to keep him down. Harry tried to push back but he was just too damn slippy to get a grip on anything.

“...4...5...”

Harry swore under his breath as Draco gave him withering look.

“Keep your eyes on the prize Potter, keep ogling me and you’re gonna end up on your back again,” he whispered in his ear.

Harry knew he was just trying to put him off, flirting with him to mess with his head, break his concentration.

“I thought that was where you wanted me, Draco?” Harry lowered his voice as he whispered in Draco’s ear, hoping to god it had the same effect.

“Where you belong, Potter,” Draco hissed in his ear, getting up and stepping back.

Harry was starting to feel his chest tighten, he wasn’t at his best, he knew he couldn’t focus. He didn’t know what to do, he knew he couldn’t back out, couldn’t just turn on his heel and run. But as he looked up at Malfoy he suddenly became very sure that he was going to lose.

Malfoy just smirked at him, apparently knowing exactly the same thing. He decided that he needed to make the first move this time, he needed to stop giving Malfoy the advantage over him. He threw his entire weight towards Malfoy and knocked him straight onto his back, landing heavily on top of him. The knock shook him slightly and Malfoy easily flipped him over. Harry managed to get one of his hands free and smacked him in the face as a last resort, pushing him back and getting up onto his knees. Malfoy smacked him right back, grabbing Harry’s wrist as he tried to hit him again.

“Now, now, Potter, there’s no need to get dirty...”

Harry pushed against him, sure that he must be stronger, he was sure his arms were bigger...but Malfoy seemed to be pushing his arm back. He growled at Malfoy and pushed him back with his other hand, launching himself back at him with all the strength he had. He managed to push Malfoy back, but his knees slipped on the oil and he found himself face forwards on the matt again and felt Malfoy swing a leg over him and pin him down. He tried to get up but he’d fallen in a dip in the mat, a pool of oil that he couldn’t hope to get up from, not with Malfoy on top of him anyway.

“4...5..”

“Fuck no...” Harry swore, hearing the crowd around them gasp and erupt in cheers for Malfoy.

Malfoy wasn’t moving from off his back, though he could hear him laughing behind him. He felt him lean down and lie down on top of him properly.

“So, Potter, I think I’d like you on your back, so I can see the look on your face when your worst enemy makes you come harder than all your exes put together...”

Harry tried not to squirm underneath him. He was not going to enjoy it. He wasn’t going to be a coward, and he wasn’t going to run, he’d take it, but he was not going to enjoy it.

“Go to hell.”

Malfoy just chuckled and got back off him. Harry wasn’t sure if he could get up of the floor, if he could bring himself to turn over and face the humiliation of Malfoy’s triumphant face.

“On your back, Potter...”

Harry rolled his eyes, he wasn’t even going to insist on privacy, although Malfoy never had before so he didn’t know why he expected the courtesy. He was ever the exhibitionist.

“Malfoy, can I talk to you?” He made himself say.

“Sure...I don’t really do requests though...”

Harry rolled his eyes as he heard the rest of the group titter.

He walked back over to changing rooms.

“Malfoy, come on, do you really have to do this in front of everyone?”

“Who are you to deny me the pleasure, Potter?” Malfoy asked, leaning back against one of the changing room walls.

Harry winced, he knew there’d be no talking him out of it.

“I’ll...”

“You’ll what?” Malfoy asked him in amusement, clearly wondering what he could possibly offer him.

“I’ll do anything you want, please, just not out there.”

“Just because you’re too shy to take your victories in public.”

“I’m not shy!” He huffed, folding his arms, “I just like privacy. I think you’d get your cock out in front of the whole school if you could...just for a bit of attention.”

“This is very dangerous way to talk to someone who’s about to have you completely at their mercy, Potter.”

Harry sighed.

“Come on then, fine, you want to fuck me? How about we do this in private, and you can...have me as many times as you want this week.”

“Trust me Potter, after tonight you’re going to come knocking at my door every night for the next term for some more...”

Harry thought he’d be getting the upper hand in this conversation a lot easier if they weren’t both naked and his cock wasn’t so obviously responding to Malfoy’s words.

“The answers no, Potter, come on, stop stalling...though if you like, I can prepare you like I said earlier...since technically you’re not allowed to now...”

Harry hadn’t thought of that...and all the oil in the world wasn’t going to make this better if he wasn’t ready.

“....okay.”

Malfoy grinned at him and went to walk back.

“What? Not here, out there...I want to let them all hear you begging, Potter...”

“You’re fucking deluded...”

Malfoy just smirked at him and indicated for him to go first. “After you.”

Harry groaned and walked back out, his face burning. He couldn’t hear anyone talking, the room seemed to have gone quiet, though he wasn’t sure if that was just his mind going into a state of panic.

“On your back,” Malfoy called to him as he reached the mats. Harry sighed and sat down on the mats, propping himself up awkwardly with his arms.

“I have quite a show for you tonight gentleman, you might want to take a seat...”

Harry closed his eyes, wondering exactly what torture he was planning on putting him through. Usually people were quite straight forward with it, although Malfoy had developed a bit of a tendency to...play with his victims first. There were no rules at this point, and no one seemed particularly bothered to make any up. These were supposed to be his friends, well some of them, weren’t any of them going to call on some made up rule that stopped Malfoy making quite so much of a show of him?

He looked around, they were all watching Malfoy eagerly. Harry rolled his eyes, perverts. He knew Malfoy had a gorgeous body, and okay he was quite pretty, and his hair was nice too but that did not give him the right...

“Spread your legs,” Malfoy ordered, kneeling in between his legs when Harry reluctantly obeyed his request.

He knew any argument he had was probably outweighed by just how much his cock was throbbing right now at the sheer thought of Malfoy touching him.

“I told you he fancied me...” Malfoy said to no one in particular, “tie his hands.”

Harry groaned as he felt them pull his hands up, seeing that it was senseless to resist this now. He closed his eyes tight, thinking he could at least pretend he was thinking of someone else. Malfoy casually leant down and wrapped his mouth round Harry’s hard cock.

“Fuck...” Harry heard himself swear, he had not been expecting that.

It wasn’t completely unheard of, but good god no one had ever done this to him before and now wasn’t the best time to get used to the sensation. Malfoy had a wicked tongue, it was swirling round his cock, finding all his sensitive spots, teasing them before sliding his lips all the way down, sucking for a moment or two, then going back to exploring him.

He could hear himself whimpering, god he couldn’t help it. Malfoy was just too good at it, the twat. He couldn’t hear the rest of the boys anymore, could only hear his own voice and the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Malfoy took his mouth away and Harry tried to suppress a groan, mostly unsuccessfully. He gasped as it was replaced by Malfoy’s slender fingers, stroking his cock at a painfully slow pace. He gritted his teeth as he felt Malfoy’s tongue on his balls, felt him sucking, nibbling...god why was he doing this? In front of all these people? Making himself look like a slag as well as Harry.

But Harry knew exactly why he was doing it; for all the little whimpers that escaped his lips that would surely amount to something bigger later. It would be all Malfoy ever needed to mock him with in the future. He would forever have the upper hand now, he’d just be able to raise his eyebrows and Harry would remember being this vulnerable, spread out in front of him and whimpering like this. And so would half the people in the classroom.

He bit his lip as he felt Malfoy’s tongue move further down, until he was teasing Harry’s arse with his tongue.

“That...” he said in between gasps, “is not fair...”

He heard Malfoy’s muffled laugh as he grabbed Harry’s legs, bending them and pushing them back to get better access, starting to fuck Harry with his tongue.

Harry let out a moan, he couldn’t help it, it felt too good. He wasn’t made of complete stone. He let his head fall back, letting himself enjoy it, he told himself he didn’t really have any other choice. He bit his lip as Malfoy pulled his head back, sliding an oil slicked finger inside him, moving his mouth back up to carry on sucking his cock.

He wasn’t a complete virgin - he’d experimented slightly when they’d started these things, thinking that if he lost he should probably have some idea of what it was going to feel like. He didn’t know why he’d bothered, Malfoy’s experienced fingers reducing him to incoherence felt nothing like his night time fumblings with the curtains pulled around.

He was sure Malfoy shouldn’t be able to find where he liked it best that quickly, wasn’t that sort of thing supposed to take time and practise? Apparently not for him. He moaned as Malfoy started teasing him, avoiding where he wanted it, moving his fingers erratically so Harry had no idea where he was going to hit next. No time to bite his lip, hold his tongue or do anything to stop the moans that seemed to be pouring out of his mouth without his consent.

Malfoy leant up to hover over him momentarily, stilling his hands. Harry reluctantly opened his eyes, realising that was probably what Malfoy would insist on before he let him have what he wanted.

Malfoy’s face was inches above his own, his blue eyes glittering, almost touching their noses together. Harry just raised his eyebrows moodily, as if Malfoy had rudely interrupted him and didn’t in fact have two fingers hovering just above his prostate.

Malfoy just grinned at him. “This is the part where you say please.”

Harry glared at him. “No, this is the part where I smack you in the face if you don’t carry on.”

“With your tied hands?”

Harry snapped his teeth at him then lowered his voice.

 “Seriously, Malfoy? Is this not humiliating me enough for your liking? You really want to drag me down some more?”

 “You think too much,” Malfoy told him before slamming his hand back into him.

 Harry groaned loud.

“Please?” Malfoy prompted him.

“Fuck off,” Harry practically spat at him.

Malfoy leant down, flicked his tongue out at his neck and started sucking and gently biting, fucking him teasingly slowly with his fingers. Harry groaned and closed his eyes again, Malfoy’s teeth on his neck was making his hair stand on end, let alone what he was doing with his fingers.

But no, he wasn’t going to do this, he wasn’t going to beg. He was not some fucking toy that Malfoy could just...

He cried out as Malfoy took his fingers out and pushed into him in one easy movement. He tried to catch his breath, could hear Malfoy panting in his ear.

“Sorry, Potter, I don’t like people making me wait...”

He slammed back into him and Harry nearly screamed.

“Heard of being fucking gentle?” Harry whispered to him as he was still nuzzling his neck.

“If you wanted me to play nicely you should have said please...maybe you’ll learn your lesson next time.”

Next time? Harry barely had time to think on this before Malfoy had started moving properly.

“God Potter, out of all of the virgin asses that I’ve fucked in the last few months...”

Harry rolled his eyes, not bothering to point out that he’d had just as many. Not that he saw it that way of course. He whimpered as Malfoy started moving faster and desperately wished that he had his hands free, if only to have something to hold on to. It had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted his hands all over Malfoy, wanted to explore him, make him shiver, run his fingernails down his back...He pulled at his wrists to no avail.

Malfoy just smiled at him. “Maybe next time, Potter.”

Harry didn’t bother to respond, he liked to think he was above such arguing, although he probably couldn’t form a coherent sentence at that moment in time anyway.

Malfoy grabbed his hips and tilted them up slightly, making sure he was hitting Harry’s spot perfectly.

“Oh Drac...” Harry moaned as Draco started hitting his prostate. He didn’t even have time to think about what he’d said before it was spilling from his lips, “Draco...Draacooo....” he moaned as Malfoy took him higher, above anything he’d ever managed to get to by himself.

He heard Malfoy let out a low laugh in his ear as he started moving faster.

“That’s more like it, Potter...”

Harry could feel his cheeks flushing red, but it seemed to all be happening to a different Harry, someone else who was getting fucked by his rival in front of half of his classmates. All he could properly feel was Malfoy’s body on his own, lavishing him with pleasure, and what could possibly be wrong with that?

Harry was panting, he could feel himself getting close and looked up at Malfoy, wondering if he was anywhere near finished with him. All he could hear was Malfoy’s breath coming in short gasps and feel his fingertips gripping tightly on his hips, he had no other real indication of how close he was. He squirmed underneath Draco’s relentless pace.

“Draco...” he whimpered.

“Hmm?”

“God Draco please...” he whined, arching his hips up to meet his cock.

“What do you want, Potter?”

Harry groaned at Draco’s apparent insistence on torturing him.

“Come on, Potter...nice and loud...”

“You’re a twat.”

“And you want me to make you...” Draco prompted him, smirking down at him, his hair fringe tickling Harry’s forehead.

Harry rolled his eyes and gave in, deciding that he just did not give a fuck anymore.

“Come, Draco, I want you to make me come...”

“Really fucking hard?” Draco whispered in his ear.

“If you’d be so fucking kind...” Harry growled at him.

Draco grinned at him and pulled back slightly, pulling Harry’s legs up onto his shoulders, pushing back in, fucking him deeper.

Harry nearly screamed, but he bit his tongue and gritted his teeth as Draco started moving faster again. For his own satisfaction this time as well it seemed, as he started growling in Harry’s ear.

“Yesss....god Potter you feel so fucking good...” Harry noted that he was only saying it loud enough for him to hear.

“Fuuccckk...” he felt Malfoy’s thrusts reaching their fastest, felt his hand go between them. Harry held his breath until he felt Draco’s hand wrapping around his cock and started moving his hand in long hard strokes.

“Oh Draco yes!” He yelled as he felt his orgasm hit him, he arched up towards him, felt Malfoy sink his teeth into his neck, shaking slightly as he came inside him.

He felt dazed as Malfoy casually climbed off him. He tried to sit up but he felt woozy and decided it was best to stay where he was for the moment.

“You okay there, Potter?” He heard Malfoy’s drawling voice drift over to him.

He blinked, the brightness of the room making him wince, and then the reality of what just happened seemed to smack him in the face. He snapped his eyes open wide, staring at Malfoy over the mats for a fraction of a second before he jumped up and pushed through his classmates, head down, not wanting to see any of their faces.

He’d already pulled his jeans back on when Malfoy walked over, casually leaning against the changing rooms, clearly not in any hurry to get dressed.

“What?” Harry snapped when Malfoy failed to say anything.

Malfoy just smiled at him, and god he looked ridiculously hot. His hair was a mess, his skin was practically glowing and he was grinning what looked like a million watt smile over at him. Harry cursed himself, trying to come to terms with his apparently new way of thinking about Malfoy and more importantly, trying to make it go away. He turned round to face the wall.

“You fancy me.”

“Fuck off,” was all Harry could think of as a reply. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and swung his cloak haphazardly round his shoulders.

“Come on, Potter, I’ve never heard anyone screaming my name so loud. And believe me that’s something.”

Harry had finally had enough, he grabbed Malfoy by his shoulders and slammed him back against the wall.

“Do you ever get bored of talking about yourself you arrogant prat?”

Draco just smirked and wrapped his arms round him, taking Harry completely off guard as he held him close.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“You not a big believer in afterglow, Potter?”

Harry let go of his shoulders and hovered his arms by his sides.

“Come on, Potter, you’re supposed to be a noble Gryffindor, surely you don’t just fuck me and leave me like this without even holding me after?”

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, unable to tell if he was being serious or not. Malfoy rolled his eyes and took Harry’s arms, wrapping them round his waist and then putting his hands back round Harry’s, pulling him close.

Harry gave in to Malfoy’s strange behaviour and held him back, feeling his heart skip slightly as he did. Oh god. That was not good. Draco nuzzled his nose into his neck before leaning up and kissing him, completely catching him off guard. Harry felt like Draco had stolen all his breath, all his words, all his answers...before he knew what was happening they were kissing. The first thing Harry managed to think  was god, this was what kissing was supposed to feel like, not the awkwardness he’d felt before. He felt like he was melting into Malfoy, or melting into the ground...one or the other.

He could hear people starting to talk outside, heard them starting to leave, but god he never wanted to stop kissing Malfoy, ever. He felt light, as if all of his problems had just floated off his shoulders, leaving him weightless.

Eventually they stopped, Harry wasn’t sure who pulled back first, he was starting to forget where he ended and Draco began. He was speechless.

Draco’s hands on his chest suggested that he’d pushed him back.

“Well, Potter, if I thought that was the way of shutting you up and simmering you down I would have tried it before.”

Harry couldn’t think of anything to say, now that Malfoy had stopped kissing him he felt like he was drowning, the sheer idea of everything that had happened...he swatted Draco’s hands off his chest and stepped back quickly, turning round and picking up his bag.

“Basilisk Venom,” Draco called to him as he walked out.

“What?”

“It’s the password, to our common room. Tomorrow night, 7pm...and Potter, don’t make me wait.”

Harry paused, wondering whether to reply or not, he decided not to, fleeing out of the room before he did or said anything even more embarrassing. He got up to the common room; it was 2am so there was no one awake to question him, thank god...he got straight into bed, trying to shut all thoughts of Malfoy out. It was a fairly futile attempt, for he was exhausted and just thinking about him was better than thinking about how he’d practically torn him into pieces in front of half his class, how he’d teased and tortured him, humiliated him...or how much he’d enjoyed it.

                                                                                                         *  


End file.
